micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Smithville
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto' Da Molti, uno ---- |- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" |'Anthem:' Hail Columbia |- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" |MO-KS-OH, USA, North America |- !Capital city |Liberty |- !Largest city |Kansas City |- !Official language(s) |English, majority speaking language at National Level |- !Official religion(s) |of Population Catholic None at National Level |- !Short name |Smithville |- !Demonym |Smithan |- !Government |Democratic Constitutional Republic |- ! - President |Giovanni Tomelleri |- ! - Type | - Unicameral (The Bundesrat) |- !Established |November 27th 2013 |- !Area claimed |20,000-30,000 sq km (7,722-11,583 sq mi) |- !Population |527 Registered Citizens Residents: 2,690,828 |- !Density |0.01-0.02 people/sq km (0.04-0.06 people/sq mi) |- !Currency |Smithan Lira |- !Time zone |CST, EST |- !National drink |? |- !National animal |Peregrine Falcon |} Smithville, officially the Republic of Smithville is a self-declared independent sovereign state, commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers, claiming lands in the United States. It is governed as a Democratic Constitutional Republic. Smithville is largely based on the culture of the United States and Western European Nations. History March 2011-January 2012: The Deer Fields War The war was not much of a intense war, but Minor Skirmishes in several areas, mainly Skirmishes last 1 Hour with only 2-5 Troops on each side, this is was the time when the war was small, The Commanding Officer gathered his men and invaded East Deerfields. On January 24th 2012 the day was set for a Invasion, but failed utterly. Then the War came to a close on January 31st, and another war was about to begin. The Second Deer Fields War On February 1st 2012, a corrupt soldier named Simon decided to make a turn away and betray West Deer Fields, resulting in the 2nd War for Deer Fields, a few Minor Skirmishes, but North Deer Fields, turned out to be a Victory on April 24th. Post-Deer Fields Wars Period The Post War Period was a Peaceful time, but then a Cold War broke out between North and South Deer Fields on June 2nd 2012, but no actual fighting was done, the Cold War came to a end on September 13th 2013 and Deer Fields was one country. The United Deer Fields Republic the Old Republic, lead to what today is The Republic of Smithville. On October 13th 2013, the United Deer Fields Republic collapsed and the Territory was taken back by the United States. But the President had another idea for a country, on November 26th the President planned the Establishment. Establishment Smithville was founded on November 27, 2013 by Giovanni, which 15 people have already have joined by Establishment Day. 2014-Today The Micronation was small and later began to grow an economy in which the first currency was printed and the government planned three cities to be built. The Current Population is 432 and growing. Important Historical Events Many things have happened in Smithville's History. But these are the most important January 17th 2014, The Official Currency is put into circulation. April 3rd 2014, The Lira gets a redesign. April 4th 2014, The Coins begin circulation. May 9th 2014, Same Sex Marriage is legalized. May 11th 2014, The Metric System is adopted. Late August 2014, The first Immigration Boom. November 27th 2014, The first Anniversary February 2015, Smithville gets 2nd Place in the NFT World Cup of 2015. November 2015, Smithville publishes it's first Anti-Monopoly Bill to prevent 1 Industry from being run by 1 Company or Corporation (Note a Monopoly is actually 1 Company or Corporation that controls one entire industry for example John D. Rockefeller's Standard Oil.) December 2015, Smithville announces participation in the Winter Microlympics February 26th 2016, the Position of Prime Minister is Dissolved and replaced with the Position of Chancellor to honour Otto Von Bismarck who united Germany. June 5th 2016, The Smithan Lira is currently being planned to be replaced by a proposed "Schmidt Mark" named after the former German Currency the Deutschmark. Foreign Relations Allies (Close Friends & Military Agreements) Keig Grand Republic of Delvera United Islands Sangheili Union Viadalvia Republican States of Esterlyn The Sultanate of Shorewell Friendly States (Other Foreign Relations) All Nations listed Above The Sultanate of Shorewell United Republic Alwai Republic Indokistan West Who Foster Islands California Republic The Imperial Federation of Zenrax Complicated Relations/Slight Hostilities The Holy Empire of New Israel Politics Smithville has 5 Major Political Parties. Smithville is also one of the most Centrist Micronations on earth with No Abortion, Same Sex Marriage, Medical Marijuana, No Death Penalty, Universal Healthcare, and other ideals. There is a law saying there is no religious test required to hold a public office. The Moderate Party Chairperson: Giovanni Tomelleri (Temporary) President: Giovanni Tomelleri Vice President: Jack Lewis Chancellor: Empty Bundesrat Majority Leader: Riley Straight (Female) Founded: 2014 Ideology: Centrism Position: Center Left to Center to Center Right The Conservative Party Chairperson: None President: not in office Vice President: not in office Chancellor: not in office Bundesrat Minority Leader: None Founded: 2014 Ideology: Conservatism Position: Center Right to Right The Liberal Party Chairperson: None President: not in office Vice President: not in office Chancellor: not in office Bundesrat Minority Leader: None Founded: 2014 Ideology: Liberalism Position: Center Left to Left The New Democrat Party Chairperson: Abramovitz President: not in office Vice President: not in office Chancellor: not in office Bundesrat Minority Leader: Senator Kelsie Abramovitz Founded: 2015 Ideology: Libertarian Position: Center Left to Right The Green Party Chairperson: None President: not in office Vice President: not in office Chancellor: not in office Bundesrat Minority Leader: Founded: 2014 Ideology: Leftism Position: Center Left to Far Left Issues in Smithville Separation of Church and State Many people in Smithville believe in the Separation of Church and State but 22% of Smithan Conservatives or 4.3% of the Population do not believe in Separation of Church and State. Pro-Separation of Church and State: Moderate Party, Green Party, Liberal Party, New Democrats. Anti-Separation of Church and State: Conservative Party (22%) Abortion Not as much as a controversial issue as in the United States. A Majority of the population 58% believes in leaving it up to the States/Provinces. Marijuana Marijuana is 100% Legal in Smithville despite being illegal in the United States. Same Sex Marriage Gun Control Stem Cell Research Culture Smithville's culture is mainly based on American and Western European Culture. Including foods such as Carne Pane (Italian for Meat Bread). It is like an Inside out sandwich. The food originated in Italy. In Smithville it is to make sure the outer layer of Baguettes don't go to waste. It is mainly being based on German Culture with some people thinking of brewing a beer type called "Schmittbrauen" (Beer from Smithville). German-ization of Smithville. Smithville is going from a perspective of American Culture and transitioning to a state based off the system of the Federal Republic of Germany, including a planned currency change. Foods Music Science The Science is mainly based on the Biology, Physics, and Chemistry of Western European Nations. Including the fact that Evolution is required by law to be taught in all schools public or private. Future Programs The Food Recycling Program Smithville is planning to find ways to Recycle food as an alternative to just throwing food waste away. Geography On the Right, you can see a Map of Smithville and its neighbours. Smithville is in Green, Delvera is in Red, and the North American Confederation in Blue. Category:Micronations Category:Republic Category:North American micronations Category:American